D-O-G
by Joe Zt
Summary: This is the story of Diogee's first few days with the Murphy family. Will be updated on the weekend of January 5-6, then who knows after that because the author is going on vacation.
1. Pet Store

Once upon a time, the Murphy family went to a pet store. They were greeted by a black woman wearing a yellow button-up shirt.

"Can I help y'all find somethin'?" she asked.

But before anyone had the chance to respond, all of the animal cages randomly fell over and opened up.

"Oh, sorry, baby, you just look around while I get this mess cleaned up," the woman said.

"No, it's probably our fault. We're Murphys," responded Martin. "Chaos follows us everywhere we go. Or at least, all the guys in our family." He smiled and winked at Milo. He winked back. "Here, let me help you with that."

Martin picked up a large cage that the woman had been struggling with.

Sara and Milo, ignoring their father, walked around looking at all the different animals. Milo had been learning about animals that week in preschool, so Sara decided to test his knowledge. They first saw a cat, and Sara asked Milo to spell cat. "C-A-T," he said proudly. Then they came across a weird teal creature that looked like a half-duck, half-beaver hybrid.

"Daddy, what is this?" Sara asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Honey, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know either. Excuse me, ma'am? What is that animal our children are looking at?"

"Oh, him? He's a platypus," replied the store manager.

Sara turned to Milo. "Can you spell platypus?"

"P-L-A-T-E-P-U-S-S."


	2. Spelling

"P-L-A-T-E-P-U-S-S," Milo said.

"Is that right?" asked Sara.

"Um... sure, he's right," the store manager said, not having the heart to tell them the truth.

"Alright Milo, let's keep going," Sara said, sensing that the woman was lying but not knowing why. At that moment, they were approached from behind by a small golden puppy, who followed them around as they looked at other animals.

Suddenly Sara stopped, as a small dog was standing in her way and yipping. "Oh, Milo, this is a chihuahua. I just learned about these little guys. They shake all the time, and they're really tiny, and this is what they sound like!" Sara imitated the noise the dog was making.

"Can you spell chihuahua, honey?" Brigette asked her daughter.

"C-H-E-W-A-W-A," Milo responded, unaware that the question wasn't directed at him.

"Nice try, Milo, but it's actually..." Sara paused to think, making motions with her finger. "...C-H-I-H-U-A-H-U-A. Did I get it right?"

The lady running the store looked up. "Wow, impressive! How old are you?"

"Six years, nine months and seventeen days."

"Well, come on in the back then! I've got a little game we can play!"

"Hold on, honey," Brigette said. She then whispered back and forth with the manager. Finally they came to an agreement, shook on it, and Brigette said, "I'm coming back there with you."


	3. DOG

With the girls gone, Martin and Milo were left alone in the front of the store. Martin pointed to a yellow puppy behind Milo.

"Milo, that little guy has been following you around since we got here. What kind of animal is that?" he asked rhetorically.

"A dog!" Milo replied, excited.

Martin bent down to his son's level. "Can you spell dog?"

"D-O-G."

The dog, excited to have a human talking to him, jumped up and started licking Milo's face. Milo laughed. Martin laughed too. "I think he likes you, Milo," Martin said with a smile.

The puppy continued wagging his tail and licking Milo all over. Milo continued laughing. Martin went to get his wife and daughter from the other room, as well as the pet store owner.


	4. Lair Entrance: The Ride

Sara was sitting at a table. On her left was a piece of paper with numbers on it. On her right were animatronic animals, repeating a song with the following lyrics:

"You're gonna get a pe-et,

a pe-et,

a pe-et,

You're gonna get a pe-et,

What's it gonna be?"

Suddenly her father came into the room. He said that he and Milo had picked out a pet, and the lady running the store pressed a button and flipped a switch. The animals then started singing,

"Go and get your pup-py,

your pup-py,

your pup-py,

You're gonna get a pup-py,

We can't wait to see!"

While Sara was mesmerized by the singing animals, her parents signed a deal with the lady running the store to adopt the puppy that was playing with Milo. They walked out of the store, but Sara looked back through the window to see all the other pets they could have chosen from. What she saw was the lady ripping off her head. A scrawny looking boy's head was underneath. He spoke into a microphone that had apparently been on his face the whole time. Then he confidently said something into the mic.


	5. Busted

"Did you guys see that?" Sara asked her family as they walked out of the pet store.

"See what?" asked Milo.

"That lady in the store... she's a _boy!_ And I think he said 'Agent assignment complete, sir!'"

"What? What do you mean?" asked Milo.

"Oh, just turn around!"

Milo and their parents all turned around. They didn't see anything. "What are you talking about, Sara?" asked Brigette.

Sara was dumbfounded. "But... but... but..."

"Come on. Let's go." Brigette said. "It doesn't matter what you saw. Now let's give this dog a name."

"D-O-G! D-O-G!" Milo said, petting the puppy as they walked.

But Sara would have none of it. She grabbed her mother by the wrist and tried to drag her back into the store.

"Alright, fine, we'll go back."

"Yay!" Sara exclaimed. So while the girls headed back to the store, the boys decided to stay outside and keep the dog company.

"So Milo," Martin said, kneeling down to his son's level, "that means you and me get to name him!"

"D-O-G!" said Milo excitedly to the puppy. "Your name is D-O-G!"


	6. Decisions, Decisions

"Oh no!" Carl said, and quickly put his disguise back on. But it was too late.

"Can I help you folks with something else?" Carl said in his woman voice.

"I saw you take off your disguise, mister!" Sara said angrily.

"Alright," Carl said dejectedly. He took off his disguise. "Sir! Come in!" he whispered into his microphone. "Sir! The family just came back and they want to know what's going on. What should I tell them?"

Carl listened for a minute, then started on an explanation.

"OK. You really wanna know? I'll tell you." Carl took a deep breath. "See, I work for an elite group of specially trained animal secret agents called the O.W.C.A." Carl heard something in his earpiece. "All the pets in this store are agents-in-training. When they are adopted, they become official agents. But now that you know the truth, we can't let you keep the dog."

"What?!" Brigette demanded. "There has to be another way!"

"Well, the only other way is if you both have your memories wiped."

"What if the dog just quits from O.W. - whatever it's called?" asked Brigette.

Carl heard something over his earpiece. "Well, I suppose we can make that offer tomorrow when he comes to his lair to get his mission."


	7. Tell Us

"D-O-G? D-O-G!" Milo called around the house. No response from the brand new puppy.

"Sara? Where's D-O-G?"

"Oh, the dog? He must be off getting his mission. I did tell you about this, right?"

"Mission? Is he like a secret agent? Is this about that lady at the pet store?" asked Milo accusingly.

"What? No, it's not..." Sara said, but Milo didn't buy it. He knew it was about her.

"Sara, tell us the truth," Veronica said. She had been making dinner for herself and the kids and had just put something in the oven. Then she walked over to the living room and sat on the couch as she said this.

"OK." Sara took a deep breath. "D-O-G is a secret agent and he's down in his lair underneath our house getting his mission from the lady at the pet store and the only way we're allowed to keep him is if he decides to quit and I'm not supposed to tell you and... oops," she said all in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there hun," Veronica said.

"What are we going to do if he doesn't quit?" asked Milo, who had already grown very attached to his new pet.


	8. Greatest Dog in the World

Luckily, they never had to answer Sara's question. D-O-G came back minutes later, and the sad yet relieved look on his face said it all.

"You turned down the job, didn't you?" Sara asked. "Oh, com'ere you!" she said in that cutesy voice that humans use to talk to dogs.

D-O-G hesitated a moment, then bounded up onto Sara's lap, panted, and wagged his tail.

"You really are the greatest dog in the world, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!" Sara said, in the same cutesy voice as before. D-O-G panted, wagged his tail some more, and licked her face a few times.

"OK, boy, now go play with Milo!" said Sara.

Milo immediately knelt down on the floor and whistled. The dog jumped off Sara's lap and ran straight for him. On the way, he knocked over a table. Sara and Veronica got up and went to the kitchen. While Veronica opened the oven door to check on the food, Sara made a phone call. Milo could hear her speaking from the living room.

"Hi, I'd like to order a dog dish." Sara paused to listen. "D-O-G." She listened again. "No, his name _is_ D-O-G!" She paused again to listen. "Thank you! And on the other side make it say, 'Greatest dog in the world!'"


End file.
